Turning the Tables
by Time Jumper
Summary: One girl can call upon Summons long forgotten...Is it a blessing or . . . something much worse?
1. Default Chapter

Life! Trust! Belief in a higher force. I was what I was meant to be. I was human and yet I was tired of my life. The days were long and I hoped for shorter ones. I wanted an adventure. I wanted to find my place in this life but always turned up at dead ends. I wanted to find the guy of my dreams. No where to look while my parents yelled and emphasized the importance of life. Tired and hoping for a change. Nothing looked so hopeful as an adventure.  
  
Sitting in the middle of my bed I drew a picture of a dragon. Dragons were my favorite and to be truthful have been since I was little. I saw them in my dreams and even saw myself as one. Their shining scales and their graceful wings stroking the air to ascend into the skies. Flame dancing from their mouths and eye's that bore into the very soul of a person.  
  
The dragon I drew was something I saw in my mind and heart. I loved dragons and didn't like to hurt them whenever I played my games. I believed that they were guardians of the young. I was not young anymore but I still had a little bit of innocence. I have seen dragons from books and places that I had not heard of yet until years later.   
  
I guess you could call me something of a special person. I can see the future and the past like a movie. I have even appeared to people as something that they have faith in like a Goddess or a God. I am like a messenger or . . .  
  
The pictures on my wall began to stir as if there was a wind in the room. That or as if the window was open or something. I could feel the warmness of this wind. When I turned toward the window and I soon realized that they were closed . . . Something was going to happen. I looked back at the pictures above my bed and realized that it was happening. I was going to get my wish. The question was, which one?  
  
My body was tingling now and it felt like I was being pulled apart. Every inch was being grabbed and pulled at. My arms were hugging my chest and I felt like I was being watched. Slowly I got up and put my shoes on. If I was going to go anywhere I was going to have to put shoes on. I grabbed my backpack and put a change of cloths inside. I ran downstairs and grabbed a pot and some provisions. Running back upstairs I stuffed my backpack with the things I needed.   
  
I didn't know how long I would be gone but I had to leave a note for my parent so that they would not have to worry to much. After writing them a note, I again looked at the faces of the pictures on the wall.  
  
"I'm ready to go."  
  
The wind was back and know in full force. My pack was on my back and I felt myself lifted in the air. Actually I was lifted into the air into a portal above my bed.   
  
I was tousled to and frow by the strong wind. All the worlds I wanted to go to tried seeping in to my mind. Only one world slipped into my head. I finally knew my destination. I was going to Final Fantasy Nine. The portal was purple now and I found myself falling. One name charged it's way into my head..   
  
"Diablos! AHHHhhhhaaaaa!!!!!"  
  
There was a burst of light and a ball of energy formed. From the ball of energy Diablos came forth. He saw me falling and raced in a steep dive to catch me. It was like time had gone very slow but in the next moment I was in his arms. He flew down to the ground and put me onto my feet.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"You are welcome for I serve only you and no one else. I am yours to command." He said. His voice was a husky but lilting voice that had trust written in the wind of his speech.  
  
"As I will, too." Several voices shouted out to me from inside of me.  
  
In the next second several monsters appeared before my eye's. They were summons really and I could name each one. Quenzeqoutle, Neo-Bahamut, Bahamut-Zero, Eden, Knights of the Round, Diablos, Pandemonia, Choco-Mog, Cerberus, and Titan all stood before me. I could sense the power that they all had. They were mine and I could call upon them when I needed their help. There was one other summon that came forward that I had not noticed. It was the Brothers.  
  
They looked like centaurs but were tough Earth summons when they needed to be.   
  
"We to will help." At this all summons nodded.  
  
"Heyy! Don't forget about me?!" A soft musical voice yelled out.  
  
Behind the brothers walked a lady with wings on her head and feathers that stuck out of her hips. It was Siren. She not only hit the opponent but cast silence on the enemy no matter whether they were a boss or not. In fact each summons power was tweaked and their attacking methods had also changed. For example, Eden who could hit over 9999 hit points could now restore everyone's magic points. It was surprising that they had changed.  
  
"Oh! By the way you can have these." Diablos said. He handed me ten cards. Before long I had been given over a hundred cards, one hundred and fifty to be exact. The cards themselves had all their arrows and therefore I know had the highest ranking score in Tetris.   
  
"Thanks everyone." They each nodded in turn. Bahamut-Zero came forward and it seemed like he wanted to have a word with me.  
  
"I want you to have this. I know you will find some use for it." From his hands he produced a staff. It was silver and seemed to glow with an inner ability.  
  
"This is the Dragon Staff. It allows you to trance faster and to float on command." He then gave me some other things so that fighting other monsters along the way would be easier. The items were all dragon related. From a dragon wrist to a dragon orb to a dragon vest I equipped them all. I stowed away the cards I was given. When I looked back at all the summons they were glowing and becoming points of light. The lights swirled into a small orb and raced toward me and into my chest.  
  
Inside I could feel all their personalities. I now knew what they liked and what they did not like. They had become apart of me and they knew my heart. I wasn't greedy but I sometimes become confused. In those times of confusion they would be there to comfort me. After all I was a long way from home.  
  
"Heyy! You there!" Looking around I saw who it was and nearly gasped. It was Zidane while Garnet, Vivi and Steiner towed behind.  
  
"What! Why are we stopping? You scoundrel! You better not be thinking about hurting the princess." Steiner seemed to complain openly to the whole world. I mean after all he was shouting.  
  
"Oh, don't worry about him, he's always like this. By the way I'm Zidane that is Princess Garnet. The little mage there is Vivi and the man in rusty armor is Steiner. So, what's your . . ."  
  
"Ahh! Zidane you might have told the whole world that I'm traveling. What are thinking . . ."  
  
'laughing,' "My name is Natasha. I'm a mage as well. I use summons and a combination of black magic as well as white."  
  
"Well, if that is true then would you like to join us then." Zidane asked.  
  
"Sure! I would be most delighted to join your party."  
  
"All right guys lets get moving. Were heading for the Ice Cavern. We have to get above the mist." Everyone nodded.  
  
Zidane took the lead while I walked with Garnet. I asked her if she knew how to use summons. She asked why. I didn't know how to tell her that the summons I possessed were forgotten so long ago. The only problem with Garnet was that she did not have enough magic points to summon them.  
  
"MP is used to summon the Eidolons I have. With all the summons you've told me about, I don't remember hearing about any of them. It's like their all forgotten over time."  
  
"Heyy! Guys! Watch out." Zidane yelled. Before I knew I was in a battle against a few pythons.  
  
"Zidane I'm going to use a summon so don't attack just, yet."  
  
"All right but hurry up over there. There attacking like crazy." I nodded.  
  
"Bahamut-Zero!  
  
There was a flash and the party was now protected. Above our heads Bahamut's older brother charged up and took aim at the pythons. A beam was thrown down on the enemy and all three were gone. Bahamut-Zero saluted me and then disappeared inside me to await when I would call him again. Half my magic points was gone.  
  
"Wow! How many summons did you say you have?" Zidane asked.  
  
"I have a total of twelve summons. In actuality I could learn a few more like Alexander, Cactaur, Tonberry and Doomtrain. They are the only summons I don't know yet."  
  
"Wow! That's a lot of summons to know. How did you get a hold of them anyhow?" Vivi asked curiously.  
  
"It's not a matter of how but the answer that they decided to come with me. Neo-Bahamut and the others gave me cards and weapons so that I could survive without any problems. I believe in them enough and they believe in me. It's this tie that brought us together to form a team. A team that could stand just about anything." I replied.  
  
" . . . . . ." Garnet stayed quiet.   
  
I think I was the only one to ever know that many summons. As for my level… I am at level twenty-one. No one said anything until we reached the Ice Cavern. Though I think I overdid it with my speech about the summons I knew. I mean Garnet couldn't even use her summons yet due to lack of magic points. 


	2. Chapter 2

When we had finally reached the Ice Cavern something happened that forced me to run ahead. Dagger wanted to know why I had so many summons and then before I knew it… I ran and continued ahead of them. So much for being quiet.  
  
Walking down a path I got attacked several times but always got out of it. It was cold and it's no wonder they call it the Ice Cavern… Along the path I had noticed several chests frozen in ice. I left them alone. The further I went the breezier it got. In fact I was starting to feel sleepy.  
  
The Black Waltz! Must stay awake! But it felt so much better to lie down and sleep. I was slipping before I knew it. Falling into a pile of snow I realized I was going to have to be brave. No! I will not sleep! I won't!  
  
"I will not sleep to my death! I won't let you!!!!" I yelled. The wind became considerably more tolerable. I was up and climbing the steps out of a pit I had fallen into. I didn't think about how cold it was, but instead thought about continuing on. I rushed into an open cavern and found nothing.  
  
The tinker of a bell brought my attention to above me. There standing on a ledge was Black Waltz number one. He didn't seem at all pleased that I was defying him.  
  
"You dare to confront me?!"  
  
"Yes! And if I have to knock you into next Tuesday I will. No, scratched that. How about I knock you down into eternal torture in the underworld!"  
  
"You will not defeat me! Hahahhaaheheeheheh!!!!!!!!"  
  
****Battle***  
  
"Come forth Ice Giant Sealion"  
  
Great! I had to fight two of them. Then again I was already at a high enough level already. The Black Waltz combined with Sealion was enough to bring me into a trance.  
  
I was glowing. I grew taller and I felt twice as strong. Large wings adorned my back and a steepled hat made itself known on my head. I was every mages worst fear. I was part Black Waltz, part dragon, part black and white Mage.   
  
Looking at the Black Waltz I noticed how scared he now was. In fact he looked like he was shivering even though his element was ice. Giving him a crooked smile I summoned Eden. My magic points got fully refilled and was now attacking the Black Waltz.  
  
Before I knew it the show was over and both the Black Waltz and Sealion were out for the count.   
  
"Heyy are you alright?" A friendly but familiar voice sounded from behind me. I was afraid to let my trance go but I felt the change anyhow. When I turned around to face Zidane and the others, shock was written in all their faces.  
  
"I… you… but… this is not making any sense…? Please explain? Who was it that you fought just know…?" Zidane stumbled.  
  
"And more importantly why you looked like Vivi just a moment ago?" Garnet asked.  
  
"Weelll!! To put it lightly. When we trance we become what we are in the inside. I know you probably don't understand but please try to. Like I said before I can summon and use both black and white magic. The person I just fought was a Black Waltz. He said he was the first so therefore there must be more of them. As for making sense, well, that's up to you. A lot of what we encounter in life is usually unexpected, that is why my father taught me that there are no guarantees in life. Live each day to it's fullest. And also don't fret about yesterday but live in the present."  
  
They all looked at me calculating what I said. Disturbed, yes, most likely. Confused, very much so. Thoughtful, that just didn't seem to even cross their minds.  
  
"You said that there might be more. How many more do think there are?" Zidane asked. He brushed some snow from his shoulders.  
  
"I'm not quite sure how many more there are but it might be wise to be on the alert." I said. I looked at all the faces that I had come to know.  
  
"I agree! Someone should stay alert for the party." Steiner spoke up.  
  
"Are you volunteering?" I asked.  
  
"N..no but since…" Steiner began but was cut off by Garnet's complaint.  
  
"Come on can we just hurry on all ready…!" Garnet exclaimed.  
  
"Well, Zidane shall we?" I implored us to move on rather then loitering around.   
  
He looked at me but seemed somewhat thoughtful for one reason or other.  
  
"You still haven't explained why you looked like Vivi in trance." Zidane interrupted.  
  
"I . . ." I wanted to tell them that I came from another world but that didn't seem like a possible answer. They would think that I was a maniac, even though I wasn't. To be truthful I wasn't sure why I had looked like Vivi in trance. It was weird but… What was it that got me this far? In answer to my question the summons answered in turn.  
  
'You are more then what you appear to be.' Bahamut-Zero said.  
  
'What lies beneath your soul, you will find in time.' Odin commented.  
  
'Take it from me! Your more unique then you realize. Keep that in mind and you will not falter when it comes time for you to decide . . .' Diablos said in a mouthful.  
  
"'What must I decide?'" I asked the summons. They were silent.  
  
'You will find that out in time, dear child.' Siren spoke up.  
  
"Hey, are we going to get an answer or not!?" Zidane spoke a little irritably.  
  
"Zidane! I wish I had an answer for you but I don't. I'm going with you and everyone else so that I can figure that out as well."  
  
Sighing with irritation, Zidane threw up his hands in the air. He was mad and I could easily feel the tension in the air. For some reason Zidane just wasn't himself at all. In the next moment he was yelling. I was crying now while Vivi tried cheering me up.  
  
"Zidane! Stop it" Garnet yelled out in hopes of stopping Zidane from going any further.  
  
"Seize this deplorable behavior, you . . . you thief. Never a thought for any one else's feelings. Really, princess do you still intend to go with him after he just yelled at a young lady so fair?" Steiner burst out.  
  
When I had finally stopped crying. Zidane was pacing as though he was in a hurry. We weren't really in a hurry, but the constant pacing was . . .  
  
"Zidane!" Garnet called. Zidane had stopped pacing and was now rushing over to her side.  
  
"What is it? What's wrong?" Zidane asked.  
  
"We must make haste do we not. I want to get to Lindblum as soon as possible." Garnet replied.   
  
"Sure! Although the nearest town from here is Dali. We could go to South Gate but we would need a pass to get through. So what will it be? South Gate or Dali? Your pick Garnet." Zidane ranted on.  
  
I had to admit that the game had Zidane's character completely wrong. He's bossy and totally pushy. The game represented him as a calculating leader and patient with Vivi as well as a squirt chaser.  
  
Vivi kept a look out for me as if I needed protection even though I was stronger then everyone else in the camp. I know he was only protecting me but… I just hope he didn't overdo it or worse become like Steiner… Now that would certainly be funny. Images of Vivi standing strait and stiff like a board brought me to giggle for no reason but that. However Zidane, Garnet, Vivi and Steiner didn't know what I was laughing at.  
  
"What's so funny?" Zidane and gang chorused. There chorus made me laugh even harder. I found myself rolling on the ground just laughing out of pure happiness. Before long everyone was laughing. After awhile we finally stopped.  
  
"I wonder but…what was so funny?" Zidane asked.  
  
"Laughter is contagious so you tell me. Doesn't it feel good to laugh and not have a care in the world. We were all once children but sooner or later we grew up not realizing that we were making a sacrifice."  
  
"And what was that sacrifice, Natasha?" Garnet asked.  
  
"Laughter and happiness, Princess Garnet." I answered Garnet. I swear the look of pleasure on Steiner's face was bright enough to light the darkened sky.  
  
It was true. We were all so innocent when we were children but as with all things we grew up and forgot about the good times we might have had. Not that I could remember ever having a good time with people who hated me because of my appearance. If it wasn't my appearance then it was something about the way I carried myself around others.  
  
"Okay, enough with the chit-chat can we get moving already?" Garnet yelled. 


End file.
